Make This Life Ours
by bloonoobooisme
Summary: Series of song-inspired short drabbles.
1. Skin and Bones

**Skin and Bones- Charlene Kaye ft. Darren Criss**

_**I'm running around hoping to find,  
somebody like the boy that I left behind.  
Who loved all of me,  
****my fingernails and scatterbrain and crooked teeth.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next 11 days would be no big deal for me if I hadn't kissed him before I left; if I hadn't thrown myself out there like I did. I remember it vividly: Just a junior taking his best friend to the airport for a school trip to Washington DC.

"_Remind me again why I didn't sign up for this trip?"_

"_You weren't at Dalton yet when we signed up for it," the heat of summer washed over our faces as we left a tunnel and approached the Westerville Airport. _

"_I wish I could be going instead of being stuck with Finn at home..."_

"_He's not that bad," we locked eyes, bearing toothy grins, laughter coming over us. _

"_Mhmm, and the sky's not blue," he had a sarcastic tone._

"_The sky is quite blue..." I checked my watch, "Crap! We need to hurry – My flight leaves in and hour and a half." We rushed to check my bags then made our way towards security. _

"_Have an amazing time, Blaine," Kurt wrapped his arms around me into a warm hug that made my heart race. I rested my head on his shoulder as I subconsciously pulled him closer._

"_I'll text you as soon as I land," I lifted my head and stared into his glasz eyes. I leaned in slowly, watching for any signs of him wanting me to stop. My lips gently brushed his. I could feel his arms moving from my shoulders to lock around my neck. He moved his lips with mine, creating a magic bond between us. I pulled away slowly, "Goodbye, Kurt."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is going to be a series of one-shot drabbles documenting the lives of Kurt and Blaine, all based on the shuffle of my iPod. :) **


	2. Half Moon Bay

**AN: There is self harm in this shot.**

* * *

**Half Moon Bay- Train**

**You save my life with every word you say**  
**You shine your light for me to find my way**  
**Just hold me tight and cross your heart to stay**

**

* * *

**

Yes, snooping was wrong, but when I found a certain junior's journal, I couldn't help myself.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_ was written out in his soft, neat cursive with a metallic pen across the cover of the blue notebook I found on a small student desk in the back corner of the library. I glanced around the room once before I flipped the book open, the pages settling on a dog-eared page.

_"October 10_

_I needed an escape. A release. That's why I did it. Why I cut."_

I stared in shock at the open page Kurt Hummel wrote his deepest secret on… The page that was stained with the tears that fell that night, along with the single tear I added to the still legible mess that was once running ink.

Why did he do it? It was before his transfer. My money was on Karofsky.

_"Things are getting bad. The lack of acceptance, bullying, and the comments that go unnoticed by everyone but me. It's like I have to scream to be noticed. Except for with Karofsky. I'll kill you. Those three words. They pushed me closer to the edge I didn't even know I was so close to."_

Karofsky. Wait… _I'll kill you_? This happened not two weeks after I met Kurt. I knew him while he did this; while he ripped his flawless skin beneath the shine of the blade.

_"It helped. All the pain was forgotten when the sharp stinging appeared after one sharp tug of the razor against my hip. It was excellent. I finally found my way to forget._

_-Kurt"_

I needed to know… I needed to know if he was still doing this. I wouldn't stand by and let him do this to himself. Stand by and watch him fade away. I flicked the pages over until I found one that was out of character and so different from the previous entries. Hearts were drawn where his perfect handwriting never touched, leaving no white space.

_"March 4_

_He saved me. He never even saw the scars or knew about the cuts. He was willing to show me all life could be, not knowing that five months ago, I wanted to take mine._

_Blaine Anderson is my savior._

_-Kurt"_

I shut the notebook. Those four sentenced made everything make sense again. They meant the world to me.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt swung open the door to my room, causally stepping inside. I immediately stood greeting him with a kiss full of passion, pain, and happiness. I grabbed his hips, pulling his whole body closer to me as he lifter his arms around my neck. The hem of his shirt crept up, exposing his fair skin. I ran a thumb over the top of his hipbone, feeling scars beneath my touch. He pulled away with a sharp gasp and tears in his eyes as he tugged his shirt back down over his torso.

"Tell me things like this," My voice was soft, but it didn't stop his eyes from widening with horror.

"I did it when things were tough with Karofsky and no one cared," his eyes filled with tears, "I love you, Blaine. Thank you so much. You saved me." I simply nodded as I held my boyfriend close.


	3. 1, 2, 3, 4

**1, 2, 3, 4- Plain White T's**

**Give me more lovin' than I've ever had,  
****Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.  
****Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not,  
****Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,****Barely gettin' mad,  
****I'm so glad I found you; I love bein' around you.**

* * *

It was perfect. Being wrapped in his arms, I felt at home. I felt safe. I knew with every touch, every hug, every kiss, we fell even more in love. The boy who surrounded me opened my eyes to the world around me. He showed me it was okay to love with everything I had, lay it all out on the line. I loved him as much as he loved me.

It was love. I was sure of it. He made me feel things I never thought humanly possible. He made me feel special and treasured. Wanted. When he would kiss me, the world stopped spinning but spun even faster. His lips covered mine with a gentle passion that reminded me what is was like to feel again, to not be so numb.

This love we shared, this common emotion, was anything but common to me. I was forgotten. No one seems to want to look behind the mask I wore. No one peeled it back and saw how broken I was. He cared enough not to hurt me more, but to fix me, mending each crack with a kiss and reassuring smile.

Now, I stand here at the altar, him by my side. I am marrying the man I love, being bound to him forever. This was how life was meant to be; people able to marry whoever they choose to love, gender, race, and religion pushed aside. People able to be happy.

He squeezes my hands, pulling me out of the past and into the present that was once an unreachable future for both of us. Our eyes meet with sparks of hazel and blue, just like the day we met. "I love you," he mouths the words slow, only for me, as the official starts the ceremony. This was it. After today he would be mine and I would be his.

"I love you too, Kurt."


	4. Long Live

**Long Live- Taylor Swift**

**And force us into a goodbye.  
If you have children someday,  
When they point to the pictures,  
Please tell them my name.**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt?" I heard Blaine's voice echoing through my basement turned bedroom. I poked my head out of the bathroom, my hair still wet from the shower I took not ten minutes ago.

"Blaine? You're early... How did you get in?"

"Your dad," Blaine shoved his hands deep into the front pockets of his faded jeans and brought his shoulders up slightly.

"Are you okay?" he was looking at me with an unidentified emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look a little different." I walked towards him, "Are you nervous for your speech?"

"A little," he took a step forward and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I need to finish getting ready! Can't be late for my valedictorian boyfriend's graduation, can I?" I smiled then made my way back to the bathroom. I started to wonder when I had become so comfortable around Blaine. My hair was a wet mess, my skin was dry, and I was wearing the most unfashionable sweatpants and blue tee.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something important." A million thoughts raced through my head. Negative thoughts.

"What's up?" I moved to the doorway for my bathroom.

"I, uh, got accepted to UCLA."

"Blaine! This is wonderful!" I launched myself towards him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"But that means I'll be leaving. You have a year left a Dalton, Kurt…" My heart sank. I knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Are we breaking up?" My voice was small, and my heart was crushed. Blaine sighed and plopped himself down on the end of my bed.

"All I'm saying is that I will be on the other side of the country. What if someone better for you comes along?" He looked down and rubbed his feet against the carpet.

"Blaine, no one could ever make me leave you," I sat down beside him, "we can make this work."


	5. Prodigal

**Prodigal- One Republic**

**So predictable  
Not far from here  
You see me crack  
Like a bone, like a bone  
I'm so breakable **

**

* * *

**

This boy. This beautiful, hazel eyed boy was falling apart. He fell apart in my arms; his hot tears sank through my blazer: a reminder of how cruel love can be. How cruel love could be to him. To me.

"Everything will be okay. Shh." Was it hard to see the boy I was in love with so broken? Yes. It hurt me as much to see him this way as it did when he was broken up with.

"It—It hurts so bad…" He choked out through sobs.

"I know… Just let it out…" I pulled Blaine closer to my chest. I felt his arms weakly wrap around my waist. He was shaking as his tears poured out of his puffy, red eyes.

"I don't understand why," he picked himself up off my chest and looked at me. He was in pain and didn't feel like he had to hide it around me. The mask was gone. I reached up with both hands and wiped the streams of tears with my thumbs. His eyes flicked shut as my thumbs brushed over his temple.

"I wish I could tell you. I hate seeing you like this," he smiled slightly as I let my hands rest softly on the sides of his face.

"Thank you, Kurt," he paused, "for everything." The depression and sadness hadn't left his face or mind, but he seemed different. More like himself.

"That's what I'm here for."

"You're one of my best friends, you know that?" His eyes shut again as I wiped a few stray tears.

"Mhmm." Best friends. That's all we'll ever be.


	6. Life Is Beautiful

**Life Is Beautiful- Sixx: A.M.**

**Will you swear on your life,  
That no one will cry at my funeral? **

* * *

"This man was my best friend." _Oh, Kurt._

"Like every other person, I had my fair share of problems when we met. But those problems, however messed up I was, were the _reason_ we met. We bonded over the pain and horrors of our pasts. Blaine never let his past haunt him though. He moved on. I'm sure he wouldn't want us crying, but isn't that what the world does? The world mourns the loss of greatness. The loss of a hero who graced many lives." _I was never a hero._

"I was in love with Blaine from the second he took my hand. I should have had the courage to tell him." I made my way to the flower covered casket, tears rolling down my face, leaving hot red paths behind.

"We'll see each other again, Blaine. I love you." The last three words came out as a choked sob. _I'll always love you._


	7. I Never Told You

**I Never Told You- Colbie Caillat**

**_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to when I'm not_  
_Around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_**

**_

* * *

_**

I will never forget that face. Pain, confusion, and frustration were splashed over him. It wasn't right. Who knew a fight so pointless would hurt so badly?

I stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door and leaving ripples of anger behind me. After a few minutes in the hall, I came back; more furious than when I had left. Things were said that neither of us meant. Especially by me.

"You're going no where, Blaine! I need someone who can support a family, not someone who's going to be sitting by the phone waiting for a callback or a chance to play his stupid guitar!" I didn't mean one word I said. His music is everything to him. It is his thing, and I know he will go far, regardless of what I said.

We yelled. Shot hurtful criticism back and forth until there were tears. He slid down the wall, head in his hands, and cried. If I hadn't been so angry, I would have been astounded he was sobbing. Tears ran down his face leaving bright red tracks. He mumbled nonsense through each sob. He was truly a mess, and all because of me. But I left anyway. I didn't care about how he was feeling, only about my pride.

"Call me when you get your shit together." Then it was over. I left him there.

I played through the fight multiple times in my head, thinking of all the ways I didn't handle this. I could have apologized right there. I could have not started it in the first place.


	8. Last Kiss

**AN: This is a sequel to I Never Told You from Blaine's point of view.**

**Last Kiss- Taylor Swift**

**_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is I don't know_  
_How to be something you miss_**

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

**_

* * *

_**

You're not supposed to care so much about people who hurt you. You're not supposed to pray with every ounce of faith you have for people who you should be furious at to come home. You're not supposed to need them to comfort you when they are the one who caused the pain in the first place. But I do. I need him. I want him home. I love him.

What if the last time I ever saw Kurt was through tears, promising a future but he understand a word I said? What if the last time we kissed wasn't within the hour? The afternoon? If it was the last, it was beautiful. He was beautiful. He _is_ beautiful.

I need him right now. He's the only one who can pick up the pieces, even though he caused me to break. No one knows me the way he does. No one can make me smile through the pain except him. Kurt may be materialistic and sarcastic, but that is exactly why I love him. He's my balance. My equal. I keep him in line and he makes life interesting.

I took a few deep breaths, attempting to regain my composure and push the tears back. My shaky fingers brushed over my phone mindlessly dialing Kurt's number. I thought I was alright; my breathing had slowed down and I could feel my tears drying to my face, leaving it tight and red, but as soon as I heard him. His voice. A breathy whisper of my name in my ear, I broke down and let violent sobs shake my body.

"Kurt… I'm so sorry. Please… Come home," my voice was scratchy and broke in the last few words.

"Shh… Blaine, its okay. It was my fault… All my fault," he sighed into the phone. I heard a door shut then his car starting, "I'll be there soon. I love you." The line went dead.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground and made my way to the bathroom with no intentions of looking in the mirror. I turned on the faucet and watched as cold water poured out and slipped down the drain before I cupped my hands beneath the steady flow. I splashed it on my face and felt my hot tears mixing with the icy water on my cheeks. Something in the mirror caught my eye as I straightened out to grab a towel. Kurt stood behind me, tear tracks visible on his pale skin beneath his red eyes. For a while we both just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said," he took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, "you _are_ going far. You are talented and amazing. I need you." He leaned in and kissed me soft and slow, pulling back and resting his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes and whispered close to my face, "Forgive me?" I simply sighed and nodded against him.


End file.
